


Contact Jealousy

by Redius



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redius/pseuds/Redius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe finds a suspicious contact on Kate's phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contact Jealousy

After spending the night in Kate’s dorm room it turns out I have to spend most of the morning in there also so as to not blow Kates cover, which I’m not complaining about. Anytime spent with Kate is time well spent, even if it wasn’t I understand. Kates not out yet and seeing a delinquent like me slump out of Kate’s room in the late morning with my messy bed head would be a dead giveaway.

I was sitting at Kate’s desk watching my girlfriend neatly make the bed, her hair was flowing free from its usual bun, fluffy and messy. She was wearing her pyjamas which consisted of loose cotton baby blue trousers and a baggy tank top, one of mine actually. The snake and various poker imagery on the front of it contrasted with Kate’s sleepy aura of cheery friendliness and contentment. Finally flattening the sheets and turning to face me, her still drowsy eyes met mine and her face grew a small half-asleep smile.

“I’m sorry you need to hang around my room until the morning rush is over.” The blonde yawned out while walking towards me, placing a soft kiss on the top of my head.

“S’no problem, Katie.” I looked at the short angel, she was perfect in the hazy morning sunlight that wriggled its way in through the closed blinds. “You’re really pretty this morning.” I confessed, my eyes drinking in the way her face caught the sunbeams in just the right way. Kate blushed, pulling her hair behind her ear.

“Shut up Chloe.” She hummed back at me, taking both my hands in her own and pulling me up so I was standing. The shorter girl looked up at me before taking both her arms and lacing them carefully around my neck and resting her still drowsy head on my chest. I retaliated by taking my own arms and looping them around her midsection.

“You are though.” My smile audible in my voice “You’re pretty every morning _and_ every day _and_ every night.” My angel let out an air-filled giggle before removing her head from its place.

“You’re sweet.” She got onto her tip-toes and fixed a gentle kiss onto my lips “Thank you.” Ending our soft embrace Kate started to get prepared for school, doing her hair and changing her clothes before opening the blinds fully up, allowing a flood of morning light to grace the room. “I’ll see you later today” She smiled at me one last time “Give it about 10 minutes after I leave until you go?”

“No problem” I kissed her on the cheek and waved her off as she exited the small room, leaving me alone. While beginning to gather my things and pull on my day clothes I noticed that Kate had forgotten her phone, picking it up and pressing the home button I was greeted with a picture of Kate and me together, smiling at the memory I unlocked her phone and was met by an open contact. The contact’s name was nothing but a few hearts and didn’t have a contact photo. Suddenly a rising feeling of jealousy creeped from my gut throughout my body and in the heat of the moment I pressed call.

Pulling the phone to my ear it started to ring the number, not long after it started to ring I felt a vibrating in my trouser pocket. Pulling my own beat up phone out and seeing an incoming call in Kates name on my screen I immediately felt utterly stupid and embarrassed for myself. Ending the call and putting Kate’s phone on charge for her I hastily exited the room, a wave of light pink on my face and a deep feeling of guilt in my gut.

I shoulda known.


End file.
